thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia
The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (SFR Yugoslavia) is an Yugoslav republic that has existed since the abolition of the Yugoslav monarchy in the Kingdom of Yugoslavia in 1943. It was first known as the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (SFR Yugoslavia) until the breakout of the Yugoslav Wars in 1991, which ended with a total victory for the SFR Yugoslavia and in 1996, it became the Yugoslav Socialist Sovereign Federal Republic of Yugoslavia '('YSSFR Yugoslavia), the most powerful Yugoslav republic of the Union of Yugoslav Socialist Sovereign Federal Republics of Yugoslavia (UYSSFR Yugoslavia), as well as the Soviet Union became the Union of Soviet Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union after signing the New Union Treaty in August 1991. Before the Yugoslav Wars, it was first a socialist federation made up of six Yugoslav republics: Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Croatia, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Macedonia, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Montenegro, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Serbia, UYSSFR Yugoslavia and Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Slovenia, UYSSFR Yugoslavia. Serbia, in addition, included two autonomous provinces of Yugoslav Socialist Autonomous Province of Vojvodina and Yugoslav Socialist Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija. During the Yugoslav Wars, UYSSFR Yugoslavia were invaded by Romanian, Bulgarian, Greek, Albanian, Czechoslovakian and Hungarian tank and aerial forces from north and south-west. Despite losing almost 1,000,000 men and huge losses of tanks, the Yugoslav People's Army halted off the offensive, and launched an counter-offensive that nearly destroyed the Romanian, Bulgarian, Greek, Albanian and the Hungarian armies, much thanks to use of strategic bombers equiped with nuclear weapons and chemical missiles. In the aftermath, Yugoslav ground and aerial forces invaded and occupied Romania, Bulgaria, Greece, Albania, and Hungary, which became the Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Romania, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Bulgaria, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Greece, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Albania, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Czechoslovakia, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, and the Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Hungary, UYSSFR Yugoslavia. Initially siding with the Eastern Bloc under the leadership of Josip Broz Tito at the beginning of the Cold War, Yugoslavia pursued a policy of neutrality after the Tito-Stalin split of 1948, and became one of the founding members of the Non-Aligned Movement. After the death of Tito in 1980, rising ethnic nationalism in the late 1980s led to dissidence among the multiple ethnicities within the constituent republics, followed by collapse of inter-republic talks on transformation of the country and recognition of their independence by some European states in 1991. This led to the country collapsing on ethnic lines, followed by wars fraught with ethnic discrimination and human rights violations. The breakout of the Yugoslav Wars in 1991 nearby led to a collapse of the SFR Yugoslavia, but peace-keep efforts manage to end the war and preserve the country. During the rest of the 1990s, UYSSFR Yugoslavia underwent economic and political reforms, which made way for an economic boom. As an effect, the economy of the Union of Yugoslav Socialist Sovereign Federal Republics of Yugoslavia grew rapidly with very fast and large economic growths. UYSSFR Yugoslavia also increased it's military capabilties and by 1999, UYSSFR Yugoslavia had 2,500,000 troops with additional 8,000,000 troops in reserve, the third largest and strongest standing army in Eastern Europe after USSR's Red Army (5,500,000) and East Germany's Nationale Volksarmee (3,900,000). UYSSFR Yugoslavia's federal capital and largest city, Belgrade, Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, UYSSFR Yugoslavia, was in changes throught the 1990s, and UYSSFR Yugoslavia became the first country outside the Soviet Union in Eastern Europe to create zones to combine business activity, living space and entertainment in one single developement: Belgrade International Business Center, Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, UYSSFR Yugoslavia and Zagreb International Business Center, Yugoslav Socialist Republic of Croatia, UYSSFR Yugoslavia. In 2000, UYSSFR Yugoslavia emerged as Eastern Europe's most powerful great power. With $775 billion in nominal GDP reached by 2003, UYSSFR Yugoslavia was the largest economy in Southeastern Europe, and the second largest economy in Eastern Europe after USSR. By 2012, the nominal GDP of UYSSFR Yugoslavia was $1.144 trillion, becoming one of the world's largest economies. During the 21st century, UYSSFR Yugoslavia emerged as one of Europe's economic and military great powers. By 2020, with large industrial production, the largest military in Southeastern Europe, the world's third largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction, one of the world's largest economies, and one of the world's highest human developement index, UYSSFR Yugoslavia emerged as an world superpower, the second superpower in Eastern Europe after Soviet Union. The news about the rise of UYSSFR Yugoslavia as a recognized global superpower spread worldwide, and the Soviets as well as the Americans were horrified about the news. The Yugoslavs began in the mid-2020s in secret to deploy nuclear ICBMs in the Yugoslav republics closest to the Soviet Union, and was the start of the Cold War in the Balkans between UYSSFR Yugoslavia and USSR, two recognized superpowers that lasted for fifty years from 2027 to 2077. The Yugoslav Armed Forces of the Union of Yugoslav Socialist Sovereign Federal Republics of Yugoslavia are the world's fourth largest armed forces, and the largest in Europe. It numbers 4,500,000 men, with the world's second largest tank force, and the Yugoslav People's Air Force is the world's third largest air force. The Yugoslav People's Navy is the fourth largest navy in the world, the second largest navy in the Black Sea, and Europe's largest navy. The Yugoslav Armed Forces possesses the world's third largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction, with 30,000 missiles. Category:Communist states